


Meant To Be

by justbygrace



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roommates AU prompt that I received ages ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant To Be

It was supposed to be a temporary arrangement. Rose was going to move in with her boyfriend just as soon as Mickey saved up enough money and John was going to go on that trip around the world he had been planning for years. They met through Donna, John's cousin and Rose's co-worker, who made the suggestion that since they both needed a place, they get a flat together. He shrugged, she shrugged, and they moved in together.

It didn't take many days to discover that they were complete opposites. John liked to be up and about at the crack of dawn, Rose would shuffle out of bed at half-eleven if she could. He dusted things and organized the spices in the kitchen by order of height; she was lucky if her shoes and socks made it past the front door, let alone into her bedroom. He could create a culinary masterpiece from cinnamon and rice; she had the numbers memorized of all the take-out places that delivered in their area. However, oddly enough, it worked. He groused about cleaning up after her and she encouraged him to slow down and enjoy life. He dragged her out of bed to see the sunrise from the rooftop, she helped him discover the nightlife of her favorite clubs. 

Their rental agreement was month-to-month and for the first few, it was an awkward discussion, would they continue? Should they? What if Mickey came up with a place? What if John finally quit his job to leave? Eventually, the discussions tapered off and ceased entirely. They were settled, comfortable, happy, and if and when things needed to change, they would cross that bridge at that time. For now, they were perfectly content with how things were.

Three months turned into six and then nine and still the temporary arrangement continued. People talked because that's what people do. John and Rose ignored them. They weren't like that; they were just friends. Rose was in a relationship with Mickey, and eventually planning on moving in with him, even if he came around less and less often. John was still saving up for his trip around the world, the one from which he wasn't really planning on returning, even if he had sort of stopped reading brochures and visiting travel sites. And in the meantime, well, talk was cheap and the best form of entertainment and it wasn't bothering anyone, no, really, it wasn't.

One year to the day that they got the flat was a Friday night and they decided to stay in. There was wine, there was more wine, there was chips and repeats of a show neither of them cared about, and there was snogging. Drunk, happy, lazy snogging that turned into drunk, happy, lazy shagging that turned into waking up naked on the living room floor in utter horror together. John stammered out an apology and vanished into his bedroom and Rose retreated to hers and there was complete silence.

When Rose finally emerged cautiously from her room it was to discover a note from John with more apologies and the receipt from his ticket to Spain. She stared at the slips of paper in disbelief before storming into her bedroom and shoving some clothes into a suitcase. Three hours and forty-five minutes later she disembarked a plane in Barcelona, marched into the airport bar, and slapped John hard across the face. He gaped up at her in silence while several people politely wondered if they needed to fetch security to take away this crazy woman. 

He was still sitting in complete silence when she grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and hauled him to her, kissing him hard. It took him a few heart-stopping seconds to respond, but by the time they parted, several people were not-so-politely wondering if they needed to fetch security for an entirely different reason. When they could breath again, John grinned at her, held out his hand, and whispered, "Run." And they did. Clear around the world.


End file.
